This invention relates to portable hand-held power devices and more particularly to a portable hald-held cutting device that severs thin material with very little, if any, dust.
Heretofore portable power tools have been used for drilling holes and for sawing material. Different types of power saws have been used which make use of rotatable blades and reciprocating blades. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,852 illustrates a reciprocating blade type and U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,387 illustrates one type of a rotating blade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,387 uses a single rotatable blade having cutting edges on each end of the blade. The blade has a thickness sufficient to shear the material as the blade is rotated. The cutting edges of the blade are flat and the blade is rotatable such that the shearing of the material is at an angle with respect to the material at the point of shearing as it moves through the sheet material.